Blog użytkownika:Marekos1996/Wywiad z Jonem Coltonem Barry
Jak większość z was wie, udało mi się złapać kontakt z twórcami serialu "Fineasz i Ferb". Jedną z tych osób jest Jon Colton Barry - scenarzysta, scenopisarz i kompozytor serialu, z którym zacząłem korespondencję w październiku zeszłego roku. W marcu wysłałem mu 15 pytań, na które niedawno otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Przedstawiam wam zatem przetłumaczony na polski wywiad z tym utalentowanym scenarzystą. Jest dość długi, więc będę go publikował stopniowo (po 3-4 odpowiedzi dziennie), ale najszybciej jak to możliwe. Dla niecierpliwych angielska wersja wywiadu: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Marekos1996/The_Interview_with..._Jon_Colton_Barry WYWIAD Z JONEM COLTONEM BARRY 1. Należysz do ekipy "Fineasza i Ferba" od początku istnienia serialu. Jak zacząła się twoja przygoda z serialem? Tak, moja faktyczna data rozpoczęcia przygody z Fineaszem to 4 września 2006, ale znam Dana Povenmire serialu od prawie 25 lat. Był dobrym przyjacielem dziewczyny, z którą randkowałem, gdy miałem ze dwadzieścia lat (Dan poślubił nawet jej siostrę). Obaj byliśmy muzykami i kompozytorami w kapelach oraz scenarzystami, kiedy się spotkaliśmy. On właśnie zaczynał swoją przygodę z animacją. Obaj podziwialiśmy wzajemnie naszą pracę i zawsze chcieliśmy połączyć siły we wspólnym projekcie. Kiedy Dan sprzedał "Fineasza" w 2006 Disneyowi, zapytał mnie czy nie jestem zainteresowany współpracą. Pisałem wówczas scenariusze i miałem popularny serial zwany "Play Things", który Dan widział i uważał za zabawny. Wiedział, że umiem rysować i pisać piosenki, więc uznał że pasuję do jego nowego show, do którego potrzebował kreatywnej i zdyscyplinowanej załogi. Jeśli ktoś pracował dla 99-osobowego teatru, to dobrze wie, że nie robisz tego dla pieniędzy, więc dobrze płatna praca, która pozwala mi robić, co zrobiłem była niesamowitym prezentem. 2. Praca w animacji wydaje się być bardzo interesująca. Jak wygląda proces tworzenia odcinka? Cóż, można powiedzieć, że to jak ciąża. Okres od ustalenia koncepcji odcinka do jego emisji trwa około 9 miesięcy. Najpierw załoga scenarzystów wymyśla fabułę odcinka i tworzy 4-5 stronicowy zarys historii, który zostaje oddany drużynie scenopisarzy (zwykle mamy około 6 drużyn). Jestem zarówno scenarzystą jak i scenopisarzem, więc bywałem zarówno w jednej jak i drugiej ekipie. Drużyna scenopisarzy rysuje wówczas faktyczny scenopis, w tym czasie powstają również dialogi i scenariusz odcinka. Scenopis jest następnie kilkakrotnie przeglądany przez Dana, Swampy'ego i scenarzystów, dopóki każdy nie będzie z niego zadowolony. Następnie jest przetwarzany na animację, która nadal nadal jest serią ujęć ze scenopisu, edytowaną w trakcie nagrywania głosów aktorów, więc można mniej więcej przewidzieć jak będzie wyglądał odcinek. Dan i reżyserzy spędzają około tygodnia dokręcając odcinek i wprowadzając zmiany, a następnie jest on wysyłany za ocean, aby stworzyć faktyczną animację. Następnie wraca i zostają wprowadzone kolejne przeróbki, zanim zostanie ostatecznie wyemitowany. Przez cały ten czas wiele rzeczy się dzieje: projekty postaci i rekwizytów, "timing" czyli zapisywanie dokładnej sekundy każdej akcji odcinka, gdzie coś się dzieje, każde mrugnięcie i ruch postaci itp. Piosenki zostają napisane i nagrane. Następnie zostają wyemitowane i są ogłaszane nagrody Emmy i Ferb" otrzymał nominację. Zawsze jest około 6 odcinków na różnych etapach tworzenia w jednym czasie. 3. Jesteś twórcą najbardziej popularnych jednoodcinkowych postaci takich jak Hik, Kapitan Bob Webber czy Balunio. Każda nowa postać wnosi pewne zmiany do serialu. Czy wszystkie twoje pomysły są akceptowane przez Dana Povenmire i Swampy'ego Marsha? Czy są jakieś postaci, które chciałeś umieścić w serialu, a nie zostały zaakceptowane? Mam duże szczęście w tym względzie. Większość nowych postaci, które wymyśliłem weszły do serialu i stały się popularne z jakiegoś powodu. Hik, Bob Webber, Balunio, Kaczuszka MoMo, Klimpaloon, Zuzia Johnson. Zdecydowałem także jak będzie wyglądał i zachowywał się Carl, dzięki czemu wielokrotnie pojawiał się w odcinkach. Zasadniczo uważam, że to dlatego, że Dan i Swampy nie mogą się oprzeć niemożliwie głupim pomysłom, więc gdy zasugerujesz im coś w stylu "Klimpaloon, magiczny, ponadczasowy strój kąpielowy", oni mówią "Tak, zróbmy to!". Zawsze staram się przekraczać granice absurdu w show i jestem zachwycony, że Dan i Swampy to doceniają. 4.Nowy odcinek "Młody Monogram" wprowadził nowego członka rodziny "Fineasza i Ferba" - Monty'ego Monograma. Ten odcinek był niezwykły pod wieloma względami. Czy proces tworzenia niezwykłych odcinków różni się od procesu tworzenia zwykłego epizodu? Czy wątek Monty'ego i Vanessy zostanie rozwinięty w najbliższych odcinkach? Chciałem wprowadzić syna majora Monograma od kilku lat właśnie z tego powodu - mieć długą historię dla niego i Vanessy przez cały sezon. Pomyślałem, że traktowanie postaci jak w operze mydlanej i pozwalanie im na dorastanie i zmiany jest czymś, czego nigdy nie zobaczycie w animowanych serialach dla nastolatków. Stale naciskam na rozwój postaci (jak np. związek Fretki z Jeremiaszem), aby zachować świeżość show i utrzymać publiczność w napięciu. "Młody Monogram" został zrobiony przeze mnie i Kyle'a Menke, który jest genialnym animatorem i artystą. Chcieliśmy podejść do tego w inny sposób, którym była praktycznie całkowita animacja całego odcinka przez nas, aby popchnąć aktorstwo postaci w nową bardziej naturalną komediową formę, jak w starych filmach typu Spencer/Tracy. Chcieliśmy osiągnąć wielkie i szerokie aktorstwo komediowe, ale nieco bardziej subtelne niż zazwyczaj widzicie w show. Powiedziałbym, że udało nam się to w jakichś 60% tak jak chcieliśmy, ale próbowaliśmy. Ta próba pójścia do przodu i znalezienia czegoś nowego jest wielkim wyzwaniem w nadchodzącym 4 sezonie animowanego show, które jest technicznie przeznaczone dla dzieci. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie dbają tak bardzo o swoją publiczność, sądząc że to tylko dzieci, ale od początku pomysłem Dana i Swampy'ego było to, że tworzymy to show, aby zabawiać siebie i zainteresować zarówno rodziców, jak i dzieci. Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy z naszymi widzami. Aby w pełni odpowiedzieć na pytanie, tak, zobaczymy więcej Vanessy i Monty'ego. Bezpiecznik się przepalił i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wybuchnie! 5. Niedługo zostaną wyemitowane kolejne odcinki napisane przez ciebie jak "Hiknik pod wiszącą skałą" czy "Gdzie jest Pepe?" (wcześniej pod nazwą "Świat bez dziobaka"). Nie chcę, żebyś za dużo zdradzał, ale czego możemy się spodziewać po tych epizodach? Cóż, oczywiście, że nie mogę powiedzieć wiele, ale mogę wam powiedzieć, że bardzo nam zależy na oczekiwaniach naszej widowni i chcemy mieć pewność, że pokochacie sequel przygód Hika i każdy kolejny odcinek specjalny. Napisałem sequel przygód Hika (który został już wyemitowany, jak sądzę) i cieszę się, że spodobał się widzom. Osobiście chciałbym zobaczyć spin-off serialu o przygodach Hika. Napisz do Disney i poproś o niego! 6. Jesteś nie tylko scenarzystą i scenopisarzem serialu, lecz również tekściarzem. Muzyka z show jest wspaniała. Jak wygląda proces jej tworzenia? Czy trudno pisze się chwytliwe utwory? Cóż, mam szczęście pochodzić z kompozytorskiej rodziny, więc to jest naprawdę we krwi. Zacząłem karierę muzyka/kompozytora zanim zostałem scenarzystą filmów i seriali. Zawsze myślałem, że pisanie scenariusza komedii i piosenek jest bardzo podobne pod względem rytmu, słów i melodii. W przypadku "Fineasza" zwykle wspólnie decydujemy, jaka piosenka będzie dobra dla danego odcinka, po czym siadamy grupą (która jest coraz większa), rozmyślamy i wpadamy na pomysł na utwór. Staram się sam wymyślać główne idee, a następnie dostosowywać je do grupy, ponieważ piszemy bardzo szybko i zawsze wolę być pewien, że wszystko jest w najlepszej możliwej jakości. To nie znaczy, że szybkie pisanie obniża jakość, po prostu gdy masz tylko godzinę na napisanie utworu,cokolwiek skończysz po tej godzinie musi być wystarczająco dobre (zwykle odbywa się to z tymi facetami - mamy kilku bardzo utalentowanych kompozytorów w show, w tym Dana, Swampy'ego i Martina Olsona). Mógłbym rzec, że naprawdę ciężko jest wymyśleć, tak jak ciężko jest wymyśleć cokolwiek dobrego. Im więcej praktyki, tym idzie to łatwiej i uczysz się ufać swoim instynktom. Kilka moich piosenek z "Fineasza" w wersji demo zostało opublikowanych na stronie Soundcloud serwis muzyczny, więc każdy może zobaczyć, jak one się rozwijają od momentu ich napisania do dołączenia do serialu. Mam też kilka zwykłych, nie-Fineaszowych utworów, co jest zabawne, gdyż możesz zobaczyć jakiego rodzaju tekściarzem jestem i że to naprawdę nie jest ten sam rodzaj muzyki, jaki tworzymy w serialu. Musiałem nauczyć się być bardziej popowy jako kompozytor niż jestem naturalnie. Pochodzę bardziej ze szkoły piosenkarskiej/kompozytorskiej Toma Waitsa, Elvisa Costello, Nicka Cave'a, Boba Dylana i Pixies, więc to jest zabawne, wcielać się w inne role w show. 7. W 2010 ty i pan Olson opublikowaliście kilka niewykorzystanych piosenek z odcinków "Fineasza i Ferba". Czy możesz podać nam kilka ich tytułów? Dlaczego zostały usunięte? Tak, jak już powiedziałem, Martin i ja wstawiliśmy kilka demówek z "Fineasza" na nasze profile na Soundcloud, ale Disney poprosił nas o ich usunięcie, ponieważ oni są ich właścicielami i mogą z nich korzystać jak uznają za stosowne. Całkowicie rozumiem skąd one pochodzą, ale mam nadzieję, że planują coś zrobić z nimi w przyszłości. Box lub coś zawierającego oryginalne demówki lub nieużyte piosenki, ponieważ mamy cały zbiór niewykorzystanego materiału. Wiele z tych demówek zostało opublikowanych w serwisie Youtube zanim je usunęliśmy, więc możecie je tam jeszcze znaleźć. 8. "Fineasz i Ferb" jest nadal jedną z najpopularniejszych kreskówek na świecie. Czwarty sezon i nowy film właśnie wystartowały. Jak wygląda przyszłość serialu? Czy to prawda, że pojawi się jego spin-off? Tak, show sprawuje się bardzo dobrze, na szczęście. W chwili gdy to piszę, Dan Povenmire właśnie został nominowany do nagrody Emmy za to głos doktora Dundersztyca, którą powinien wygrać bezapelacyjnie w prawdziwym, uczciwym świecie. On jest genialny w swojej roli, co sprawia że Dundersztyc jest moją ulubioną postacią do pisania, gdyż Dan robi to dokładnie jak ja słyszę w swojej głowie, gdy piszę jego partię, jeśli nie lepiej. Wiem, że Dan i Swampy pracują właśnie nad jakimiś pomysłami na spin-off i miejmy nadzieję, że wkrótce usłyszymy o tym coś więcej. Przyszłość show wygląda naprawdę świetlanie i Disney wciąż szuka unikalnych sposobów, jak sobie z tym radzić. 9. Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że miałeś pomysł, aby Fretka została piosenkarką, kiedy tworzyłeś odcinek "Max Modem". Czy są jakieś odcinki serialu z 1 lub 2 sezonu, które zostały napisane, ale nigdy ich nie wyemitowano? Myślę, że większość pomysłów, które mieliśmy zostały wykonane na dzień dzisiejszy. Wiem, że zwykliśmy żartować na temat odcinka "Potwór z Loch Noss" jako o złym pomyśle, zanim Piero Piluso podjął wyzwanie, aby sprawdzić, czy da się zrobić z niego coś dobrego. Wiem, że nadal mam kilka fajnych pomysłów, krążących w mojej głowie, które niedługo ujrzą światło dzienne. Na szczęście, jak show ewoluuje, staje się coraz lepsze i jest więcej swobody, aby robić rzeczy, co do których nie wyobrażaliśmy sobie, że moglibyśmy zrobić w pierwszym czy nawet drugim sezonie. 10. Pierwszy odcinek, którego byłeś scenopisarzem nazywał się "Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru". Był to również pierwszy odcinek z retrospekcją Dundersztyca (tą najsłynniejszą o byciu krasnalem ogrodowym). Czy dawanie Dundersztycowi tragicznych retrospekcji było twoim pomysłem? Wiesz, szczerze mówiąc, biorę na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność za wprowadzenie do "Fineasza" pomysłu "Tragicznych retrospekcji Dundersztyca". To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale to nie było częścią show, dopóki nie wpadłem na pomysł z całą tą smutną historią, jak Dundersztyc musiał być rodzinnym krasnalem ogrodowym. Dialog do tej sceny został napisany przez genialnego Chrisa Headricka i stał się takim hitem, że Disney postanowił wprowadzić tragiczną fabułę dla Doktora D w każdym odcinku. Drugą tragiczną historią była opowieść o jego urodzinach, na których nikt się nie pojawił z odcinka "Bamber w akcji". Ta scena również była napisana przeze mnie i dodana później do odcinka. Po tym wszystkim stało się do swego rodzaju częścią formuły show. Jestem bardzo dumny, że zniszczyłem młodzieńcze lata tego biednego bohatera. 11. Istnieje kilka postaci z pierwszego sezonu serialu, które nie pojawiły się w sezonie drugim i trzecim, jak Django Brown lub Mindy. Czy są jakieś plany ich powrotu w 4 sezonie? Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze zobaczymy Django, ale nie jestem pewien co do innych. Staramy się śledzić takie rzeczy i przywracać postaci, jeśli możemy. Kto wie? Obserwuj uważnie. Zawsze. 12. Stworzyłeś wiele odcinków "Fineasza i Ferba" od początku serialu. Z których odcinków jesteś najbardziej dumny? Powiedziałbym, że "Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba" są tym, z czego jestem najbardziej dumny, ponieważ bardzo walczyłem, aby mieć pewność, że naprawdę mamy ponadczasowy, dobrze wykonany odcinek świąteczny, który mógłby coś znaczyć dla naszej publiczności jak świąteczny odcinek "Charlie Brown Christmas Special" lub "Grinch" dla mojego pokolenia. Stworzyłem ten odcinek z Piero Piluso i to było wielkim wyzwaniem wystąpić z nowym pomysłem na świąteczną historię. Pomyślałem, że koncepcja "podziękowania Mikołajowi" będzie czymś świeżym i nowym, a zarazem miłym do zrobienia. Jestem oczywiście dumny również z odcinków z Hikiem oraz z pierwszego odcinka o podróży w czasie, gdzie wymyśliłem historię "trójkąta miłości/nienawiści" między Pepe, Dundersztycem i Pupu Panem Pandą. To świeżym pomysłem w tym czasie i naprawdę pomogło rozwinąć się postaciom, rozszerzając je w sposób, którego normalnie nie zobaczycie. Chyba jestem dumny z większości z nich, z różnych powodów. Oczywiście, film "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze" również był naprawdę zabawny. Jestem bardzo dumny także z niego. 13. Wśród nas jest wielu kibiców Finbelli. Czy jest jakaś szansa na odcinek o relacji Fineasza i Izabeli oraz Ferba i Vanessy? Myślę, że te relacje zawsze zwracały w jakiś sposób uwagę. "Większe" odcinki i te specjalne będą się zajmowały tymi sprawami w większym stopniu niż te zwykłe. Podam ci jako przykład pewną informację zza kulis serialu: pierwotnie Fretka i Jeremiasz mieli oficjalnie stać się parą i pierwszy raz pocałować w odcinku "Baljeatelsi", który napisałem z Piero Piluso. Dan zdecydował jednak, ze jest to zbyt wielkim wydarzeniem dla normalnego odcinka i wyrzucił tę scenę. Później umieścił ją w specjalnym odcinku "Lato to wrażeń moc", co było mądrym posunięciem. Epizod "Baljeatelsi" pomógł rozwinąć wątek związku Fretki i Jeremiasza trochę bardziej, więc gdy pocałowali się w odcinku specjalnym, nie wzięło się to znikąd. 14. Moi znajomi z Fineasz i Ferb Wiki odkryli, że istnieje powieść Anthony'ego Trollope z 1869 pt. "Phineas Finn". Czy to było inspiracją dla imienia Fineasza Flynna? Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszałem, więc przypuszczam, że jednak nie. Nazwa "Fineasz Flynn" została oczywiście wzięta z dzieła Fryderyka Nietszchego "Poza dobrem i złem". 15. Mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że twórcy "Fineasza i Ferba" używają Fineasz i Ferb Wiki w czasie tworzenia nowych odcinków. Czy ty również używasz naszej Wiki, kiedy myślisz o przyszłych odcinkach? My wszyscy używamy Fineasz Wiki zawsze, gdy jest jakiś szczegół, o którym musimy wiedzieć. Właśnie niedawno korzystałem z niej, aby znaleźć zdjęcie domu Buforda do nowego specjalnego odcinka, który piszę. Dziękuję Marku za twoje wspaniałe pytania i pozdrawiam wszystkich fanów serialu oraz twoich ciężko pracujących kolegów z Wiki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach